


Death

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Foot Fetish, Furry, Gnome-play, Mpreg, Multi, Porn With Plot, Vore, big dick, gay wizardry, mustard play, toenails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: Chen gets busyJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ





	Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyntarinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyntarinda/gifts).



Once upon a time in a land far far away there was a Panda guy named Chen Stormstout and he was in highschool wearing cute highschool uniform with miniskirt and thigh highs and he saw his whole entire crush Andrew Worm and blushed. he has class with him offhhhhh,, he blusehd and his bff Arthas was there but Arthas was a hoe and said "hhmmhgm:/" and seduced Andoind Chen was SO FUCK ING PISSED!!!!!!!!!!!!! how could his bff betray him like that!!! Chen was so hurt and shook he ran home and threw himself onto his bed but then all of sudden the hottest guy in school Rhonin texted himm "Citizens of Dalaran!" and Chen B L US HED he was so shook!! he had a date with the THIRD hottest guy in school he blushed! He went to the MALL and got the sexiest sluttiest dress ever his whole ass hung out and his big round full sexy belly was out too.  
He went outside and Rhonin was there! Chen NUT and threw himself into those big muscular veiny human arms and Rhonin whispered seductively "raise ur eyes to the skies and observe" 

Off they went to PROM at SCHOOL and but stupid ass shit fucker Millhouse Manastorm was there, Chen's ex boyfriend. Jaina was a supporting actress and didnt do shit, but Chen was still cool because he had a BRAND NEW BOYFRIEND./,

But all of the suduen, ARHTAS the SPREAD GUY was there and Anduin was there too! Chen's ULTIMATE WEAKNESS HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chen wanted to be sexy for his crush and Rhonin didnt exist so he bodyslammed people out of the way and threw himself onto the food tables, getting mustard all over his sexy prom dress. READER was there and you got a HUGE boner from seeing Chen spreading mustard on his bear nipples, oooooooooooof.h..h.,,,, so did anduirn he CAME and Arthas started horse screaming his man was betryaling him for Chen?!?!?!!?!!?!?

Anduin was so hot right now he took off his shoes and started rubbign his toenails. ... OOHOHoghggf.h..... 

 

Millhouse was hot too rn seeing his sexy ex like that he wanted Chen to kill him. Chen started screaming seductively and Mekkatorque the SECOND hottest guy in school showed up fashionably late and immediately got so HUNGRY seeing Chen Stormstout hottest panda in school slathered in sweet sweet mustard he  
he

 

he,

 

 

He went up to Chen and he.....................................................................................................

 

SWALLOWED HIM WHOLE

 

SUDEENLY Darius Crowley was there and he AWOO'D!! owo!!!! it was so sexy everyone at prom CRIED and he did some worgen stuff and everyone N UT...... Chen started screeching seductively and every boy in school was Lust for him but he only wanted Adnuin he suddenly got up his sexyu prom dress drenched in mustard and he forcefully grabbed Anuin AND HE 

 

SMOOCHed him Anduin BLUSHED and got down on one knee and said "will u, marry, Me." and Chen blushed and said "Yeah" and they got married in stormwind! 

 

 

THE END


End file.
